Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window change control method, a window change control device and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium for changing a window displayed on an operation panel.
Description of Related Art
In an electronic apparatus having a plurality of functions or a group of electronic apparatuses combined with each other, an operation screen for using each function or each electronic apparatus is provided. Then, the operation window displayed on the operation screen is changed by a user according to the function or the electronic apparatus to be used by the user. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-89493, a device in which operation buttons for the respective functions are provided on the menu window, and when one operation button is pressed, the displayed window is changed to the operation window for the function corresponding to the pressed operation button, is disclosed.
In the operation windows, like the default window, the operation window having the function as the start point of the operation is provided. In order to use the default window as the start point of the operation, in general, in case that non-operation state is continued for the predetermined time or more after the displayed window is changed from the default window to another operation window, the displayed window automatically returns to the default window.
Conventionally, the function for automatically changing the displayed window to the default window due to the continuation of the non-operation state has been used for the next user who starts the operation or for the energy saving (for example, stopping the power supply to the element relating to the electronic apparatus which is in the non-operation state).
As a case in which the non-operation state is continued after the window is changed, for example, because a user who changes the operation window from the default window to the operation window for another function or another electronic apparatus in error, searches the operation method for returning to the default window and is puzzled, the non-operation state is continued. Alternatively, a user changes the window in order to use another function or another electronic apparatus, however, because the user does not understand the method for using the intended function or the intended electronic apparatus and is puzzled, the non-operation state is continued after the window is changed. In the former case, it is preferable to automatically change the window to the default window due to the non-operation state which is continued for a short time. In the latter case, by automatically changing the window to the default window due to the continuation of the non-operation state for a short time, the user's convenience is decreased.
However, conventionally, even in both cases, the window is automatically changed after the non-operation state is continued for a constant time. Therefore, it is not possible to assist the operation of a user who currently uses the function of the electronic apparatus according to the user's situation by using the function for automatically changing the window. As a result, it is not possible to improve the user's convenience.
Further, there is a request for guiding a user to the operation flow which is recommended by a system administrator or the like. However, in a conventional technology, the continuation time of the non-operation state, which is necessary to automatically return to the default window, is constant. Therefore, it is not possible to satisfy the above request by using the function for automatically changing the window.